


A Criação de um Monstro

by CineJu



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption Arc, F/F, F/M, Kingdom!Omen, Kingdom!Viper, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Pre-Canon, Referenced Human Experimentation, give Viper a therapist please, lore for Omen, lore for Sage I guess, lore for Viper, they have their real names
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu
Summary: Antes, Viper tinha sido uma cientista que trabalhava por um futuro melhor. Antes, Sage tinha esperança de conseguir ajudar mais pessoas. Antes, ele estava vivo. Antes, elas confiavam uma na outra.O que resta depois que tudo desaba? O que pode existir além de ódio e remorso, quando elas não se reconhecem uma a outra?O que faz um monstro?
Relationships: Omen & Sage (VALORANT), Omen/Viper (VALORANT), Sage/Skye (VALORANT)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Making of a Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359395) by [CineJu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CineJu/pseuds/CineJu). 



> Tudo isso surgiu de uma fala da Viper no jogo: "Sage, você é a única que pode nos manter vivos. Não falhe agora como já falhou comigo." Talvez eu esteja pensando demais, talvez eu esteja colocando raiva demais um uma única fala, mas está ficando bem interessante, eu acho :)
> 
> Eu acho que deixei bem claro, mas só pra não deixar ninguém perdido: Sabine é a Viper; Mirai é a Sage; Thomas é -- bom, acho que tá bem óbvio mas vou deixar você descobrir quem ele é. Qualquer outro nome que você não reconhecer do jogo é um personagem menos que eu tive que inventar pra história funcionar. 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

Mesmo com metade do rosto coberto por uma máscara, Sage a reconheceu. Aquele era um rosto que Sage nunca achou que veria de novo. Na verdade, aquilo era uma mentira. Ela sabia que veria Sabine outra vez -- ela só queria, com todas suas forças, que não precisasse. 

Sage segurou sua arma com força e disse, com uma voz calma que não traía o turbilhão de sentimentos por baixo: 

“Sabine. Não achei que você estaria por aqui. Cansou dos seus experimentos?” 

Sabine riu, uma risada ácida que não tinha um traço da mulher que ela tinha sido antes. “Muito pelo contrário. Se os agentes de campo não conseguem trazer boas amostras, eu mesma tenho que fazer o trabalho sujo. Mas eu não esperava você por aqui, Mirai,” ela respondeu. “Nunca achei que veria você segurando uma arma. Toda aquela conversa sobre ética finalmente caiu por terra?” 

“Kingdom está ameaçando cada vida neste planeta, e você acha que eu não iria lutar contra isso?” 

“Então você está disposta a lutar, ele só não era uma causa boa o suficiente para você.” Sage só podia ver os olhos de Sabine por cima da máscara. Eles carregavam uma raiva profunda. Sage não conseguia se lembrar se eles eram diferentes antes de tudo. Agora, o tom verde parecia tão profundo e perigoso quanto o veneno que cercava as duas. 

“Você sabe que isso não é verdade.” Sage tinha passado tempo demais pensando o que ela poderia ter feito diferente, se Thomas poderia ter sido salvo. Qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter feito só teria adiado o inevitável, como Sabine tinha feito, e infligido muita dor no processo. E desde aquilo, Sabine não tinha feito mais nada além de infligir dor. Sage tinha lido os relatórios. Eram poucos, mas não por falta de vítimas de Sabine -- era difícil que ela não matasse todas antes que qualquer resgate pudesse chegar. 

“Você podia ter feito alguma coisa por ele, e você sabe disso,” Sabine disse, a máscara de civilidade começando a vir abaixo à medida que a raiva tomava conta. Os instintos de Sage tomaram o controle quando Sabine começou a levantar a arma, e ela levantou uma parede entre as duas. A metáfora não passou despercebida por Sage. 

Sabine atirou contra a muralha, e Sage mal teve tempo de correr por entre as portas duplas em Haven antes de tiros passarem zunindo, perto demais da cabeça dela. Ela saiu para a área aberta justo antes de um grande tigre da Tasmânia passar correndo pelas portas, pulando em cima de Sabine com força. Ela aproveitou a distração e os tiros de cobertura de Skye para correr para a segurança, e logo ela estava com a sua equipe no avião, voltando para a base de operações do Protocolo Valorant e deixando uma Sabine raivosa para trás. 

“Então essa é a Viper. Eu não sabia que Kingdom estava mandando ela em missões de campo,” comentou Sova. 

“Né, eu achei que ela só ficava dando uma de Frankenstein em alguma base secreta,” Raze disse. 

“Sage, você tá bem? Você não tava respondendo o comunicador, e você ficou muito tempo lá dentro com ela. Eu fiquei preocupada,” Skye disse, segurando a mão de Sage. Ela sorriu para tranquilizá-la. 

“Eu estou bem. Só não esperava vê-la de novo depois de tantos meses,” Sage disse, apertando a mão de Skye.

“Calma aí, cê conhece ela? A Viper, cientista maluca dissecadora de radiantes que trabalha pro inimigo?” Raze perguntou, incrédula. 

“Eu acho que eu a conheci, em algum momento. Eu não sei quem ela é agora,” Sage disse. Raze fez menção de perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu sob o olhar de Skye. Sage não incentivou a pergunta. 

Ela se perguntou, mais uma vez, se algum dia ela seria capaz de pensar em Sabine com aceitação e não com remorso. 


	2. Chapter 2

Viper jogou a máscara de gás na mesa do seu escritório. Ela estava cansada depois de uma missão de campo sem resultados concretos, e irritada. Ela sempre ficava irritada quando lembrava de Mirai, e encontrar com ela de novo não tinha sido nada melhor. A radiante não tinha mudado nada: ainda era a mesma mulher arrogante que sempre se colocava em um pedestal moralista, como se soubesse mais que qualquer um. 

Como se Viper não estivesse até hoje tentando limpar a bagunça que Mirai poderia ter resolvido em um segundo, se ela se importasse. 

Parecia uma eternidade atrás, quando ela ainda não tinha cunhado o nome Viper, e o mundo parecia cheio de possibilidades. A radianita tinha acabado de ser descoberta, e Mirai era a radiante mais poderosa que tinha sido encontrada até então. Sabine tinha tantas ideias, teorias sobre a estrutura da radianita e como ela poderia ser estimulada para recriar as características da radiância de Mirai, planos brilhantes de como ela poderia usar isso para curar doenças. Ela tinha feito de tudo para convencer Mirai a participar da pesquisa, e a radiante tinha vindo da China para contribuir. Mal sabiam elas como aquilo ia terminar. 

Sabine não tinha feito nada daquilo sozinha. Ela era o cérebro por trás da teoria, mas o experimento que provaria se ela estava certa tinha sido ideia de Thomas. Sabine e o marido trabalhavam lado a lado nos laboratórios, e eram uma equipe e tanto. Pensar em como eles tinham sido era doloroso, considerando como eles eram agora. 

Parecia uma eternidade atrás, mas ela se lembrava como se tivesse sido ontem. 

Sabine estava fazendo os últimos ajustes no experimento. Ela tinha passado as últimas semanas repassando os detalhes da teoria com Thomas, analisando o protocolo que eles iam seguir incontáveis vezes. Radianita bruta era difícil de conseguir e muito instável, então era improvável eles conseguirem fazer aquele experimento mais de uma vez. A primeira vez teria que ser para valer. 

Radianita é um composto incrivelmente instável que decai muito rapidamente, o que não é muito incomum. O que realmente torna a radianita memorável é que, dependendo da forma como ela é estimulada, ela se estabiliza de maneiras diferentes de maneira que uma diferença de mesmo um grau na temperatura de uma reação pode resultar em uma propriedade totalmente diferente no resultado final. 

Sabine e Thomas tinham feito incontáveis simulações a partir de um modelo de radianita bruta, e ela tinha determinado as condições exatas que deveriam resultar nas propriedades observadas nas habilidades de Mirai. Se eles estivessem certos, seria revolucionário. Sabine tinha tanta esperança, tanta certeza de que tudo daria certo. 

Eles tinham tomado todas as precauções, separando uma área do laboratório com vidro blindado que aguentaria uma explosão quase dez vezes maior que seria possível com a quantidade de radianita bruta que eles tinham disponível. Thomas estava checando o termostato do lado de dentro da área experimental e Sabine estava repassando a sequência de passos pela milésima vez. O experimento começaria em meia hora, e Sabine mal conseguia acalmar o coração. Tudo o que ela tinha feito há meses estava se encaminhando para aquele momento. 

Ela só soube depois que houve uma falha na energia e o gerador de emergência tinha entrado em funcionamento um segundo tarde demais, e o sistema de estabilização da radianita tinha se desligado por um instante. O que Sabine viu no momento foi que um alerta de instabilidade apareceu no monitor, e o sistema de emergência trancou a porta da área de contenção. 

Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido. Sabine trocou um olhar assustado com Thomas, trancado na área de contenção, e tentou freneticamente estabilizar a radianita. O composto começou a decair rápido demais, e ela viu as leituras de energia subindo mais rápido que ela conseguia acompanhar. Thomas bateu no vidro blindado com um único baque surdo, desesperado, e então tudo explodiu. 

Sabine não tinha percebido que ela estava caindo de joelhos até ela se ver no chão. Os ouvidos dela zuniam, e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto antes mesmo que ela conseguisse processar o fato de que Thomas estava morto. Ninguém conseguiria sobreviver a uma explosão como aquela. 

Nada daquilo parecia real. Não podia ter acabado assim. Eles estavam _tão_ _perto_ de entender tudo. Ele não podia-- 

Ela agarrou a borda da mesa e se levantou, o gosto de bile subindo até a garganta à medida que ela se aproximava da área de contenção. Alguma parte racional dela sabia que uma explosão de radianita era muito pouco documentada, que havia tipos de radiação detectados cujos efeitos eram desconhecidos e perigosos, mas aquilo parecia tão distante. Por entre as lágrimas, Sabine via uma forma escura e disforme no chão da área de contenção, e nada era mais imediato que aquilo. Ela precisava chegar até o corpo. O que ela faria depois? Ela não sabia. Ela só precisava saber se aquilo era real. 

A porta se abriu facilmente, e Sabine se ajoelhou do lado do corpo. As lágrimas borravam sua visão, mas mesmo assim ela conseguia perceber que tinha algo errado. O corpo de Thomas tinha um contorno difuso, como se não fosse totalmente sólido; parecia um pedaço de escuridão em um formato vagamente humano. Ela esticou a mão hesitante, e tocou o braço de Thomas. 

Era como se os nervos dela não soubessem interpretar no que eles estavam encostando. Era como se ele fosse sólido e gasoso ao mesmo tempo, macio e rígido, como se estivesse lá ao mesmo tempo que não estava. Ele pulsava com vida ao mesmo tempo que era frio como a morte. A mão dele se moveu, dolorosamente lenta, e tocou a mão de Sabine. 

Vivo. Ele estava vivo, contra todas as possibilidades. Sabine começou a soluçar mais forte. O que tinha acontecido com ele? Como era possível?

A porta da área de contenção se abriu com força, e Mirai entrou apressada e preocupada. 

“Sabine, o que--” a frase morreu nos lábios dela enquanto o olhar de Mirai pousava no que, há apenas alguns minutos, tinha sido Thomas. 

“Mirai, você tem que fazer alguma coisa,” Sabine disse, entre soluços, desesperada. “Ele ainda está vivo. Você tem que trazê-lo de volta, você é a única pessoa que consegue.” 

Mirai estava paralisada, olhando para Thomas. Sabine olhava para ela, esperançosa, as lágrimas caindo livremente, mas Mirai não olhou nos olhos dela quando ela disse, simplesmente:

“Não.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Sage descobriu que ela era radiante, foi como um sonho. Ela poderia fazer tantas coisas boas com aquelas habilidades, salvar tantas vidas. As possibilidades logo se misturaram com expectativas, infinitos pedidos de pessoas doentes que acreditavam que ela era a única esperança, e ela não podia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. 

A pesquisa de Sabine e Thomas tinha sido uma boia salva-vidas em um mar de pedidos desesperados: se Sabine tivesse sucesso em recriar as habilidades de Mirai com radianita bruta, ela poderia curar todas aquelas pessoas. Mirai aceitou a oportunidade, e logo ela estava em um prédio da Kingdom nos Estados Unidos. Naquela época, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele prédio, logo abaixo dos seus pés. Se ela soubesse, será que ela teria continuado lá? Será que Sabine teria? Sage gostava de pensar que Sabine era uma boa pessoa, ou tinha sido antes do seu mundo desabar. Sage gostava de pensar que havia esperança. Agora, ela não tinha tanta certeza. 

Ela tinha passado meses lá, enquanto Sabine e Thomas debatiam teorias e procedimentos, e Mirai tinha se mantido ocupada em hospitais o máximo que podia. Ela queria fazer a diferença, mas ela também queria sair daquele prédio. Ela não sabia exatamente porque, mas ela sentia um incômodo, como se algo muito ruim estivesse acontecendo lá. Ela ignorava o quanto podia, porque os planos de Sabine e Thomas eram a esperança dela, mas Mirai sempre sentia que havia algo de errado. 

Finalmente tinha chegado o dia do experimento, e Mirai estava cheia de expectativas. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente eles descobririam se Sabine estava certa, se era possível recriar as condições que tinham forjado os dons de Mirai. Mirai estava chegando no prédio, pouco menos de meia hora antes do horário marcado, quando ela ouviu a explosão. 

Ela disparou para o laboratório, e os maiores medos dela foram confirmados quando ela viu Sabine ajoelhada no chão do lado de uma forma escura, disforme, não-humana. Mirai tinha visto o desespero muitas vezes na sua vida, mas nunca tinha visto algo como o contraste entre as altas esperanças do dia anterior e os soluços desolados de Sabine enquanto ela abraçava aquela casca vazia de um humano, enquanto ela pedia que Mirai fizesse alguma coisa. 

Mirai sabia que os não-radiantes viam a radianita como um recurso, um material não diferente do ferro ou do vidro -- mais impressionante, com certeza, mas ainda assim um material como outro qualquer. Eles não conseguiam sentir. Sage conseguia tocar na radianita e sentir a conexão entre todos os seres vivos no mundo. Ela conseguia sentir a vida -- e a morte. 

Naquele momento, ela conseguia sentir que aquele corpo disforme no chão era a coisa mais distante de um ser vivo que ela já tinha encontrado na vida. 

Ela nunca tinha sentido uma presença mais  _ errada _ . Ele estava entre a vida e a morte, sem pertencer a nenhuma, sem existir totalmente em um plano ou outro. Ele estava além da compreensão, além de qualquer ajuda, além do poder de Mirai. Usar seu poder para trazê-lo de volta não era só impossível, era uma blasfêmia à conexão de Mirai com a vida e a morte. O que quer que Thomas fosse agora, ele não era humano ou mesmo um ser vivo. 

Olhando nos olhos de Sabine, Mirai soube bem ali que ela nunca entenderia. Ela não sabia se ela gostaria que Sabine entendesse, ou se era melhor poupá-la do sofrimento de saber exatamente o quanto Thomas deveria -- não, precisava morrer. 

Foi naquele exato momento, quando Mirai disse “não”, que ela soube que algo tinha se quebrado dentro de Sabine. Algo que nem mesmo as suas habilidades conseguiriam consertar. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Como assim,  _ não _ ?” 

Mirai estava evitando os olhos dela, e Sabine não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Thomas estava vivo, Mirai tinha a capacidade de trazê-lo de volta, e ela estava se recusando? 

“Sabine, ele não é mais o Thomas,” Mirai disse, com a voz suave, como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança. “Ele não-- eu não sei o que ele é agora. Mas qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer só vai adiar o inevitável.” Mirai suspirou. “Você precisa deixá-lo ir.” 

Não. Sabine não podia aceitar aquilo. Ele estava vivo, ele tinha agarrado a mão dela, Mirai tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sabine não podia perdê-lo. 

“Mirai, eu estou implorando,” ela disse. “Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! De que servem as suas habilidades se você não pode salvá-lo? Por favor!”

Mirai fechou os olhos, e Sabine viu uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. “Não tem nada que eu possa fazer.” 

“Isso é um absurdo! É claro que você--” O que Sabine queria dizer morreu abafado por um soluço. E naquele momento, Thomas apertou a mão de Sabine de leve, e disse, com a voz quase inaudível:

“Sabine--” 

Ela olhou para Mirai com esperança. Ele estava vivo, ele tinha dito o nome dela, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa agora, não é? Mas Mirai só balançou a cabeça, e Sabine percebeu que ela já tinha se dado por vencida. 

Sabine era Orfeu, mas ela não precisava de Mirai para trazer de volta sua Eurídice. 

Ela apertou a mão dele uma última vez e se levantou, correndo até a mesa de controle do laboratório. Ela tinha extraído algumas amostras de sangue de Mirai para analisar a maneira como a radianita se ligava aos seus tecidos, e então ela tinha começado um tratamento que ela esperava que pudesse regenerar células. Era só um protótipo, uma maneira de começar a entender como funcionava a radianita tratada daquela maneira. Agora, era a única esperança de Sabine. 

Mirai tentou impedi-la quando ela voltou para o lado de Thomas. 

“Sabine, o que você está--” Ela foi interrompida quando Sabine empurrou a radiante para o lado.

“Eu estou fazendo o que você se recusa a fazer. Eu estou salvando Thomas.” Ela injetou a medicação no braço dele. 

Por um instante, nada aconteceu. E então, ele começou a se debater -- era a única palavra que Sabine podia usar para descrever aquilo, mas não era o que estava acontecendo. Era como se ele piscasse, tão rápido que os olhos dela não conseguiam acompanhar, e a cada vez que ele reaparecia, ele estava em uma posição um pouco diferente. Era como uma animação mal feita, entrecortada, da cena mais sofrida que Sabine já havia visto. Ela tentou segurar de novo a mão dele, mas era como se ela não estivesse lá. Depois de alguns segundos excruciantes, ele desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse estado ali. 

Nenhuma das duas se mexeu. Sabine não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido. Aquilo-- aquilo deveria ter ajudado. Ele não podia estar morto. Lentamente, ela olhou para Mirai, que ainda olhava fixamente para onde Thomas tinha estado. 

"Você podia ter feito alguma coisa." Mesmo Sabine estava surpresa com a falta de emoção na sua voz. Ela não sabia nem o que sentir. Dor, luto, raiva, desespero? Nenhuma daquelas palavras chegava nem perto do vazio que ela estava sentindo. 

"Sabine, você não entende--" 

"O que eu não entendo é como você conseguiu ficar parada sem fazer nada enquanto ele--" Sabine se levantou. Ela podia não entender o que ela estava sentindo, mas ela sabia que parte era raiva de Mirai. "Ele estava morrendo na sua frente, e você não fez  _ nada _ . Eu achei que você quisesse salvar vidas." 

"Ele estava além das minhas--" 

"Você poderia ter tentado!" Agora Sabine estava gritando, e Mirai não levantava a voz, não mostrava emoção. Como ela conseguia ser tão fria? Ela não via que Sabine estava desabando na frente dela? 

Ela se importava tão pouco assim? 

"Ele não era mais Thomas," Mirai disse. "Ele era alguma coisa que nunca deveria ter existido. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas eu espero que ele possa ficar em paz." 

“Do que você está falando? Como assim ele não era o Thomas? Ele disse o meu nome, Mirai. Você viu!”

“Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele naquela explosão. Ele não deveria ter sobrevivido. Na verdade, ele não sobreviveu. Aquilo era só uma sombra, um último resquício dele, mas não era ele. Não de verdade.” 

“Mas podia voltar a ser ele,” Sabine disse. “Mirai, você já trouxe pessoas de volta dos mortos. Como isso é diferente?” 

“Aquelas pessoas ainda eram elas mesmas. Sabine, eu sinto muito pela sua perda, de verdade. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer por Thomas.” 

Mirai virou as costas e saiu do laboratório em silêncio, deixando Sabine sozinha. Ela limpou as lágrimas, sem saber o que fazer. 

Mirai podia ter um conhecimento intrínseco da radianita que Sabine nunca teria, mas ela não podia estar certa sobre isso. Sabine sabia o que tinha visto, e ela sabia, de alguma forma, que Thomas estava vivo antes de desaparecer. Ela podia não saber o que tinha acontecido, mas ela iria entender. 

Mesmo se fosse a última coisa que ela fizesse, Sabine ia entender o que tinha acontecido com ele. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa pela frase sobre Orfeu, é a coisa mais pretensiosa que eu já escrevi, mas eu gostei então tá ficando haha


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas não sabia onde ele estava. 

Na verdade, era como se ele não estivesse em lugar nenhum. Na verdade, era como se ele não existisse -- ou como se só ele existisse. Era como se não existisse mais um limite definido para o seu corpo, como se ele estivesse se dissolvendo no vazio. 

Seria quase pacífico, se não fosse a coisa mais dolorosa que ele já tinha sentido. 

Ele se lembrava do desespero, e da explosão. Ele sentia o vazio chamando por ele, puxando cada célula do seu corpo, e se ele não soubesse que era impossível, ele pensaria que a dor que ele sentia era cada molécula sendo arrancada, se dissolvendo no nada. Destruindo a existência dele, parte por parte. 

Ele queria lutar contra aquilo, mas como era possível? Em uma disputa entre ele e o vazio, ele não tinha vantagem alguma. Ele se despedaçava devagar, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir. 

Aquele dia tinha começado com expectativa, com Thomas segurando a mão de Sabine e sabendo que, no fim daquele dia, eles saberiam mais. Eles estariam um passo mais perto de entender, de ter os nomes imortalizados pela descoberta. 

Thomas não queria desaparecer. 

Ele não estava desfeito ainda. Ele sentia uma leve conexão com o mundo, com o seu corpo, alguma coisa que ainda o mantinha quase inteiro. Aquilo estava sendo despedaçado também, mas o vazio tinha paciência, e todo o tempo do mundo para arrancar dele uma parte por vez. Thomas não tinha todo o tempo do mundo, mas ele tinha uma chance. 

Thomas se agarrou àquela conexão, tentando voltar para o mundo de onde ele tinha vindo. Ele sentia, muito distante, um pouco de calor humano. Ele se agarrou àquilo, se agarrou à vida, desesperadamente. E contra todas as expectativas, ele sentiu uma mão agarrar a dele. 

Sabine. __

Ela era a única certeza que ele tinha. Ele precisava voltar para ela. 

Ele procurou de volta as sensações físicas, a conexão com seu próprio corpo, seguindo a mão de Sabine como um caminho de volta para o mundo. Se ele conseguisse voltar, talvez ele poderia escapar do vazio da aniquilação. Ela era a única esperança dele, um farol levando à segurança. 

Era difícil saber se ele estava fazendo algum progresso, se ele estava chegando mais perto ou se nada tinha mudado. Ele sentia que o puxão do vazio ficava mais forte, que ele estava perdendo tempo, perdendo partes de si. A força dele se esvaía, pouco a pouco. Sabine ainda estava lá, mas por quanto tempo? Ele não conseguiria resistir para sempre. 

Thomas juntou tudo o que restava das suas forças, e gritou por ela. Ao menos, se esse fosse o fim, o nome dela seria a sua última palavra. 

O desespero dominou Thomas quando, subitamente, ele não conseguiu mais sentir o toque de Sabine. A única coisa que ainda o conectava ao mundo, a única chance que ele tinha de não se dissolver -- e ela tinha sumido. Ele não queria desistir, mas que esperança ele tinha sem ela? 

Antes que ele pudesse continuar esse pensamento, foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse atravessado todo o corpo dele. Um surto de energia dominou Thomas, e ele sabia que aquilo era a única coisa que poderia salvá-lo: radianita. Ele sentiu o seu corpo se solidificando, juntando os pedaços, mas ao mesmo tempo a força que o despedaçava puxava com mais intensidade. Ele tentou se concentrar em Sabine, mas era como se ele não estivesse mais lá. Era como se ele estivesse em infinitos lugares ao mesmo tempo, e não conseguisse encontrar Sabine em nenhum deles. 

E sem algo para guiá-lo, Thomas não sabia onde ele estava. Ele se deixou levar, com nada mais que a esperança de conseguir encontrar o caminho de volta a ela. 

Ele só esperava que, quando ele conseguisse, não fosse tarde demais. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sabine tinha saído do laboratório completamente exausta e sem rumo. Ela tinha chegado em casa, a casa que ela dividia com ele, e desabado em lágrimas. 

Foi depois de quase dois dias que ela começou a se recompor. Ela tinha que entender o que tinha acontecido, porque se não, ela nunca conseguiria seguir em frente, e ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Voltar ao laboratório onde eles tinham se conhecido parecia uma tarefa impossível, mas pelo menos ela teria uma sensação de estar chegando em algum lugar. A casa estava assombrada pelo fantasma de Thomas, e ela não conseguia dar um passo sem ser tomada por inteiro por um turbilhão de emoções. 

Então, três dias depois da explosão, Sabine voltou ao laboratório. Os colegas e superiores disseram a ela que tomasse mais tempo, mas ela não podia voltar para aquela casa vazia sem sentir que estava fazendo alguma coisa, dando um passo mais para perto de colocar um pouco de sentido naquilo tudo. Ela mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho, analisando o resíduo da radianita que tinha sobrado após a explosão, fazendo simulações, tentando se lembrar de que ele não estaria ali se ela quisesse pedir uma opinião. 

Ela não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava no laboratório naquele dia. Quando ela estava sozinha, ela perdia a noção do tempo até perceber que estava escuro ou que seu estômago estava roncando. Ela estava quebrando a cabeça tentando verificar se o mecanismo de reação estava correto quando ela ouviu uma voz grave, familiar demais, às suas costas. 

“Sabine,” Thomas chamou. “Eu te encontrei.” A voz dele soava como se ele não conseguisse acreditar naquilo. Sabine se virou, o coração batendo rápido no peito. Ela tinha visto ele sumir, mas ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, ou melhor, ela tentou. Porque ele não era mais que uma sombra, uma figura escura difusa da qual saía um brilho azul leve. 

“Thomas,” ela disse, indo na direção dele. A cautela falou mais alto, e ela parou na metade do caminho. “Como isso é possível?” 

“Eu não sei o que aconteceu,” ele disse. “É como se eu estivesse sendo puxado para infinitos lugares ao mesmo tempo. Eu não consigo ficar em um só lugar sem esforço. Sabine, o que aconteceu comigo?” 

“Eu não sei, mas eu vou descobrir,” ela disse, avançando devagar. “Eu vou entender o que aconteceu, e vou consertar isso. Você vai voltar ao normal, Thomas.” Ela aproximou a mão do rosto dele. “Eu prometo.” 

Ela tentou não estremecer quando a mão dela tocou seu rosto. A sensação era a mesma: impossível de compreender totalmente, como se ele estivesse quase lá, mas não totalmente. Ele ficou imóvel quando a mão dela tocou seu rosto, e então ele levou a mão até a dela. 

Como Mirai podia dizer que ele não era mais Thomas? Como ela tinha desistido dele, como se não valesse o esforço? Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela, e Sabine a limpou, irritada -- ela estava cansada de lágrimas. Ela tinha uma missão, e ela não ia descansar até que ele estivesse inteiro ao lado dela. 

“Eu vou consertar isso,” ela repetiu. “Você vai ficar bem, Mirai não sabe do que ela está falando.” 

“Mirai? Não foi ela que me ajudou, com a radianita?” 

Ela fez um som indignado, puxando de volta sua mão um pouco dormente. “Aquilo fui eu, com aquele protótipo de medicamento que eu fiz com as amostras que nós não usamos. Ela se recusou a fazer qualquer coisa.” 

“Por quê?” ele perguntou, surpreso. 

“Ela disse que você não era mais você mesmo. Que não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer.” Ela riu, sem um pingo de humor na voz. “Como se isso fizesse sentido! Como se ela não tivesse trazido pessoas de volta dos mortos. Thomas, não se preocupe, eu vou consertar isso. Eu não preciso dela para te trazer de volta.” 

Por um momento, ele não disse nada. E então, ela percebeu que ele estava tremeluzindo -- como uma projeção falhando, perdendo força. Ela tentou tocá-lo de novo, mas a mão dela atravessou o seu rosto. 

“Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu consigo me manter aqui,” ele disse. “Eu vou voltar. Não sei quando, ou como, mas eu vou dar um jeito.” Ela conseguia ouvir o medo na voz dele, mesmo que não pudesse ver no seu rosto obscurecido. 

“Você vai,” ela disse com firmeza. “E eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu com você. Você vai voltar ao normal, e tudo vai ficar bem,” ela disse, mas ele já estava sumindo. 

Sabine estava novamente sozinha no laboratório. 

“Eu te amo,” ela disse para a sala vazia. 

Mais lágrimas começaram a cair, mas Sabine se livrou delas, com raiva. Não fazia sentido chorar se ele estava vivo. Ela ia conseguir resolver tudo, não havia dúvida alguma -- com tempo suficiente, Sabine conseguia fazer qualquer coisa. 

Ela voltou para seus tubos de ensaio com mais vigor. Ela não tinha tempo a perder. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sabine só percebeu que tinha passado a noite no laboratório quando a luz do sol entrou pelas janelas, mas ela continuou lá o dia todo. Se Thomas estava vivo, ela tinha que rever suas teorias, e com isso ela tinha que reinterpretar alguns resultados e rever todos os métodos de reação. O trabalho era muito, ela tinha pressa, e ela conseguia passar algumas noites sem dormir. 

O seu humor, portanto, não estava dos melhores quando ela ouviu uma batida leve na porta. 

“O que foi?” ela perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do medidor de pH que não estava fazendo sentido com os resultados anteriores. 

“Sabine, você está bem?” perguntou Mirai. Sabine suspirou, irritada -- Mirai era a última pessoa que ela queria ver. A radiante se aproximou. “Me disseram que você nem voltou para casa ontem à noite. Eu nem consigo imaginar o quanto deve ser difícil para você, mas você precisa descansar, Sabine. Não é saudável tentar ignorar--” 

“Mirai, eu tenho mais o que fazer,” Sabine interrompeu. “E eu não preciso da sua preocupação. Eu estou bem, e eu tenho muito trabalho.” 

“Você não está bem,” ela disse -- sempre agindo como se soubesse mais. “Sabine, por que tanta pressa? O seu trabalho não vai a lugar nenhum se você tirar alguns dias para descansar.” 

“Ele está vivo, Mirai.” Sabine levantou os olhos do tubo de ensaio pela primeira vez na conversa. “Eu o vi hoje -- não, ontem à noite. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, e eu tenho que entender para poder reverter os efeitos. Mas ele está  _ vivo _ , Mirai. Ele está vivo, e eu só tenho que resolver esse problema, eu só tenho que descobrir como fazer ele voltar ao normal, mas eu vou conseguir. Ele vai ficar bem,” ela disse, as palavras saindo rápido demais. 

Mirai tocou o ombro dela gentilmente. “Sabine, você precisa mesmo de um tempo. Nós duas vimos o que aconteceu com ele, não é? Não tinha como ele sobreviver àquilo. Tem certeza que não estava imaginando o que você queria ver?” 

Sabine se desvencilhou do toque. “Eu  _ sei  _ o que eu vi, Mirai. Ele falou comigo. Eu não estou alucinando. Você já imaginou que  _ você _ pode estar errada? Você percebe que, se você tivesse pelo menos considerado a possibilidade, Thomas podia estar vivo e bem? Você percebe que tudo isso é fruto do  _ seu _ orgulho?” 

“Sabine, eu--” 

“Você só desistiu dele. Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro,” ela disse. 

“Sabine, você disse que sabe o que viu, mas eu sei o que eu senti. O que quer que ele fosse, não podia ser trazido de volta. E se de alguma forma ele estiver vivo, ele não é mais totalmente humano. Me perdoe, Sabine, mas consertar isso é impossível.” 

“Você não sabe do que você está falando,” Sabine disse. “Mas não importa. Eu consigo resolver isso sozinha.” Ela voltou a prestar atenção no seu procedimento de uma maneira que indicava que a conversa tinha acabado. Mirai continuou lá por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e se dirigir até a porta. 

Antes de sair, ela parou no limiar da porta, e disse:

“Sabine, eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse certa. Mas Thomas se foi. Eu espero que você consiga fazer as pazes com isso.” 

Sabine não respondeu, se preocupando em rever os resultados da medição de pH que ela esperava não ter que refazer outra vez. Quase logo depois, ela ouviu outra batida na porta. Ela se virou, irritada, pronta para mandar Mirai à merda, mas quem estava na porta não era ela. 

“Sabine. Podemos conversar?” disse John Parker. Ele era um colega dela, e ele coordenava um dos outros projetos que a Kingdom bancava. O projeto dele era um dos mais secretos, tanto que nem mesmo Sabine sabia exatamente o que ele fazia. 

Ela tinha muito o que fazer, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. E ela precisava de uma pausa, de qualquer maneira. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mirai saiu do corredor do laboratório tentando se acalmar. Sabine era teimosa, e a maneira como ela sempre achava uma forma de culpar Mirai pelo que tinha acontecido era irritante. Mirai tentava não se deixar levar. Sabine estava lidando com o luto de sua maneira, em algum lugar entre a raiva e a negação, e Mirai tinha que dar um tempo a ela. 

Ela tinha que dar crédito a Sabine: ela sabia atingir exatamente onde doía. Mirai era uma mulher orgulhosa, ela sabia disso e estava tentando melhorar isso. As palavras de Sabine agora estavam rodando pela sua mente, fazendo-a questionar. Será que ela poderia mesmo ter feito alguma coisa? Sabine parecia tão certa de que Thomas estava vivo. Ela podia estar passando pelo pior momento da sua vida, mas Sabine ainda tinha bom discernimento. Bom, ela poderia ser a pessoa mais racional na face da Terra, mas ficar sem dormir por dias definitivamente não ajudava. 

Mirai limpou as dúvidas da mente. Ela poderia ficar eternamente questionando o que ela podia ter feito ou não, mas o passado era o passado. E mais importante, ela sabia o que ela tinha sentido. Thomas estava além da salvação, por mais que doesse admitir. 

E o que Sabine achava, que Mirai não se importava? Que ela não queria salvar Thomas? É claro que ela queria ajudar, e se ela pudesse, ela teria feito de tudo para que ele ficasse bem. Mirai sacudiu a cabeça, abandonando essa linha de pensamento. Sabine estava tentando lidar com seu luto, e tinha atribuído a culpa a Mirai por não saber mais o que fazer. Ela tinha que ser paciente e deixar Sabine chegar àquela conclusão sozinha. Era doloroso vê-la sofrendo de longe, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar, mas aquela conversa tinha provado que Mirai só estaria atrapalhando. 

Ela foi arrancada dos seus pensamentos quando ela cruzou com um dos cientistas de Kingdom no corredor.

“Ah, Mirai, exatamente a pessoa que eu queria encontrar. Esse é um bom momento? Eu gostaria de conversar com você.” O cientista era um homem alto de cabelos loiros que Mirai tinha conhecido quando chegou aos Estados Unidos, mas Mirai tinha trabalhado mais com Sabine e Thomas e não tinha conhecido muitos dos outros. O nome dele era Frank, e se Mirai se lembrava bem, ele trabalhava com pesquisa na área da medicina enquanto Sabine trabalhava com farmacêutica. 

Mirai concordou e seguiu o homem até um escritório algumas portas adiante. Ele gesticulou para que ela se sentasse enquanto ele encostava a porta. 

“Bom, vou direto ao ponto. Você deve imaginar que o projeto de Sabine vai ser cortado, ou pelo menos colocado em pausa, considerando os, hã, eventos de alguns dias atrás,” ele disse. Aquilo era a última coisa em que Mirai estava pensando, entre lidar com os próprios sentimentos e tentar ajudar Sabine, mas é claro que era assim que a indústria funcionava. Ela assentiu, guardando seus pensamentos sobre a falta de empatia no mundo empresarial para si mesma. 

“Então, eu imaginei que enquanto isso não é resolvido, você poderia ter interesse em outro projeto em que nós estamos estudando os poderes de vários radiantes,” ele disse. “Estamos tentando descobrir exatamente quais são os limites da influência da radianita. Queremos entender exatamente porque alguns indivíduos têm mais afinidade com a radianita, e isso poderia levar a grandes descobertas, um entendimento revolucionário do corpo humano. ” 

“Parece muito interessante,” ela disse educadamente. “Mas para testar os limites das minhas habilidades, seria necessário que pessoas se machuquem, então eu não acho que eu seria uma boa adição aos seus testes.”

“Bem, como nós estamos testando diversas coisas, às vezes acidentes acontecem,” ele disse. “Seria bom ter uma curandeira por perto.” 

Mirai sempre acreditou que ter uma sensação ruim sobre alguma coisa significava que o seu subconsciente estava captando algo sutil demais para ser percebido racionalmente. Desde que ela tinha chegado até a Kingdom, ela tinha tido uma sensação de desconforto, que ela tinha tentado ignorar em nome de fazer algo que poderia ajudar muitas pessoas -- mas aquela proposta tinha uma sensação pior que qualquer coisa até agora. 

Então, Mirai seguiu seus instintos. 

“Que tipo de acidentes?” ela perguntou. 

“Bom, considerando que nós estamos lidando com radiantes com habilidades muito diferentes e imprevisíveis, às vezes--” 

“Eu não acredito em você,” ela disse simplesmente. Frank teve a audácia de parecer chocado. “Eu acho que você e outros cientistas estão fazendo algo com os radiantes que vocês conseguem convencer com suas promessas. Eu senti um fluxo estranho de radianita por aqui desde a primeira vez que eu coloquei os pés neste prédio, mas eu nunca tinha entendido o porquê até agora.” 

A máscara impassível do homem se desfez completamente. Mirai tinha acertado perfeitamente no alvo. 

“Eu queria conseguir te trazer por bem, mas acho que não tenho outra escolha, não é? Quando Sabine conseguiu te convencer a vir para cá, nós deixamos ela tentar o que ela tivesse vontade, mas o projeto que realmente importa nunca foi o dela.” Ele apertou um botão no ramal de telefone à sua frente e começou a dizer: 

“Segurança--” 

Mirai não esperou para ouvir os detalhes. Ela disparou pelo corredor, pelo qual já estavam vindo dois seguranças. Tomando toda a vantagem que ela conseguia, ela entrou em uma sala vazia, torcendo para não ter sido vista. Mirai segurou a respiração até ouvir os passos se afastando, passando direto pela sala. 

Ela imaginou que eles procurariam por ela perto da saída, mas não era para lá que Mirai estava indo -- pelo menos não agora. Ela e Sabine tinham suas diferenças, mas ela precisava contar a ela o que estava acontecendo. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mirai entrou no laboratório de Sabine sem bater -- um pequeno descuido, mas justificável considerando as circunstâncias. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, um pouco ofegante. Sabine se virou e, percebendo que era Mirai, fechou a cara. 

“Eu não tenho tempo para outra interrupção, Mirai.”

“Eu sei que eu devo ser a última pessoa que você quer ver agora, mas eu não vim aqui para tentar fazer você mudar de ideia. Eu descobri algo terrível.” 

Sabine não respondeu, se virando de volta para seu equipamento, mas ela não reclamou de novo. Mirai aceitou isso como deixa para continuar. 

“Um dos outros cientistas, Frank, me fez uma proposta para entrar em outro projeto com a Kingdom. Ele disse que estavam testando os limites da influência da radianita, e quando eu questionei, ele admitiu que eles estão fazendo algo horrível com os radiantes. Eu não quero nem imaginar que tipo de experimentos antiéticos eles estão fazendo,” ela disse, estremecendo. “A segurança está me procurando agora mesmo. Eu não--” 

“Eu sei.” 

Aquilo deixou Mirai completamente sem palavras. Sabine continuava sacudindo um tubo de ensaio, como se não tivesse dito nada demais. Mirai recuperou -- pelo menos um pouco -- a compostura. 

“Como assim, você sabe? Desde quando? O que--” 

“Frank trabalha no mesmo projeto que Parker, não é? Eu acabei de ser informada. Vou começar a trabalhar nesse projeto amanhã.” 

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. 

“Como você pode fazer algo assim? Sabine, como você pode concordar com isso? Eles estão enganando radiantes e fazendo coisas horríveis, e você vai participar disso? Eu achei que você tinha um mínimo de decência,” Mirai disse, sentindo um surto de raiva aflorando no peito. A voz dela estava ficando mais alta a cada frase, mas ela não se importava. “Você queria ajudar as pessoas. Eu achei que você se importava, Sabine. Como eu pude estar tão errada sobre você?” 

Sabine nem parecia reconhecer que Mirai estava lá. 

“Como eu pude confiar em você?” 

O silêncio que seguiu foi quase palpável. Sabine pousou o tubo de ensaio delicadamente no suporte e seus olhos encontraram os de Mirai. A atitude imperturbável dela tinha sido uma farsa, como era evidente pelo ódio gélido nos olhos verdes. Mirai manteve o contato visual. 

“Sabe, eu me perguntei a mesma coisa,” Sabine disse, a voz completamente sem emoção. “Como eu pude confiar em você, Mirai? Quando você não levantou um dedo para ajudar Thomas, para me ajudar a salvá-lo, quando eu mais precisava. Eu acreditei na sua pose de garota abençoada que quer salvar vidas, que só quer ajudar as pessoas.” Ela contornou a bancada de trabalho, se aproximando de Mirai com passos lentos. 

“Eu passei um bom tempo me perguntando porque você faria isso, mas eu desisti de tentar entender os seus motivos. O que eu sei é que eu vou fazer o que for preciso para resolver o que  _ você _ se recusou a consertar.

“Você vê, a radianita decai muito rapidamente, então eu não tenho mais resíduos da explosão para tentar descobrir o que aconteceu. Minha única opção é estudar a influência da radianita nos tecidos humanos, na esperança de entender como Thomas foi afetado. E onde mais eu conseguiria estudar isso?” 

“Sua forma de pensar é  _ repulsiva _ ,” Mirai disse. “O que Thomas diria sobre isso? Ele não--”

“Você não tem o _menor_ direito de me dizer o que ele quer ou não,” Sabine interrompeu. “E acontece que eu _sei_ o que ele quer. Ele não quer morrer, Mirai. E eu vou fazer tudo o que eu posso para trazê-lo de volta. Diferentemente de você.” 

Apesar de tudo, Mirai sentia pena de Sabine. Ela estava completamente iludida, acreditando que tinha alguma coisa que ela podia fazer por Thomas. Mirai teria compaixão por ela -- se aquela ilusão não estivesse ameaçando a própria existência de pessoas como Mirai. 

O som de passos se afastando no corredor trouxe Mirai de volta para a realidade. Os seguranças estavam procurando por ela, e era questão de tempo até que decidissem que atrapalhar o trabalho de Sabine era um incômodo necessário. Mirai tinha que tomar uma decisão. 

Estranhamente, a decisão foi fácil de tomar. Ela passaria muito tempo imaginando o que aquilo dizia sobre ela -- se a facilidade que ela teve em desistir de Sabine tornava ela uma pessoa horrível. Mas naquele momento, ela teve perfeita clareza de que Sabine estava além de qualquer argumento. Além das capacidades de Mirai, poderia-se dizer. 

“Sabine, você não sabe o quanto eu gostaria que tudo tivesse sido diferente,” ela disse. 

“O sentimento é mútuo.” 

Mirai saiu do laboratório sem olhar para trás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só estou avisando que editei o primeiro capítulo, nada demais, só voltei a deixar a Sage e a Skye tão gays quanto eu tinha imaginado no início e tinha cortado na primeira versão.


	10. Chapter 10

O corredor estava vazio, mas Mirai sabia que não podia demorar. Ela tentou passar despercebida e pegar um caminho longe dos corredores principais, se escondendo sempre que ouvia passos. O coração dela batia forte no peito, se assustando com cada barulho que ela ouvia enquanto andava pelo prédio. A sorte dela era que já era fim da tarde e muitos dos funcionários já estavam indo embora -- talvez ela pudesse se misturar entre eles na saída. 

Ela estava pegando um corredor que levaria ela mais para perto de uma saída afastada quando o alarme de incêndio começou a tocar, ecoando pelos corredores. Não muito depois, Mirai estava começando a ser cercada pela fumaça. Ela apertou o passo, tentando chegar até a saída o mais rápido possível. 

Tiros ecoaram pelos corredores, e Mirai hesitou. Era uma distração perfeita para a sua fuga, porque a segurança estaria ocupada demais para percebê-la. Mas e se aqueles tiros significavam que alguém estava agindo contra Kingdom? E se isso significasse que ela não era a única que sabia do que eles estavam fazendo e queria fazer algo a respeito? 

Ela se lembrava de ouvir falar de um grupo que se colocava contra a Kingdom. Nas notícias, diziam que era um grupo extremista, que se opunha à pesquisa da radianita e que tinha sido responsável pelo desastre de Veneza. Mas as notícias também pintavam a Kingdom como revolucionária e inovadora, algo que agora ela sabia que não era toda a verdade. 

Seria muito fácil sair de lá sem ser percebida, mas se existisse uma chance de Mirai fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, ela iria correr esse risco. Contra o seu próprio bom senso, Mirai deu meia volta e foi na direção dos tiros. 

Não foi difícil encontrar a origem da comoção, mas os tiros já tinham parado quando ela chegou. Um rapaz de pele escura usando uma jaqueta branca estava parado perto de vários corpos de seguranças, e ele segurava o ombro enquanto falava em voz baixa, provavelmente por um comunicador. Mirai achou que estava se aproximando em silêncio, mas ele se virou subitamente e apontou uma arma para ela. 

"Quem é você?" 

Ela levantou as mãos. "Meu nome é Mirai.”

“E você está com eles?” ele perguntou, gesticulando para os corpos no chão. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

“Então o que cê tá fazendo aqui?” 

“Eu vim para participar de um projeto, e--”

“Ah, entendi,” ele disse, baixando a arma, com desconforto visível pelo ferimento de bala no ombro. “É o que eles dizem pra todos.” 

“Eu posso ajudar com isso,” ela disse, apontando para o ombro dele. “Eu sou uma curandeira.” 

Ele deu de ombros -- o que claramente não foi bem pensado, e ele estremeceu com o movimento -- e Mirai deixou sua energia fluir por ele, curando o ferimento completamente. 

“Uau,” ele disse. “Ah, eu sou o Phoenix. Eu tenho que encontrar o resto da minha equipe, mas se você me seguir e ficar longe do fogo e das balas, a gente te tira daqui. E se você quiser continuar com a gente, bom, certeza que uma habilidade que nem a sua ajudaria muito.” 

“Agora que eu sei da verdade, eu quero fazer algo contra a Kingdom,” ela disse. “Eles não podem continuar fazendo o que bem entendem com pessoas como nós.” 

“Então é isso, tamo junto,” Phoenix disse, estendendo a mão. “Você é a mais nova integrante do Protocolo Valorant.” 

Mirai apertou a mão dele. “É uma honra.” 

“Bora sair daqui,” ele disse com um sorriso. “E vamos deixar esse lugar bem pior que a gente encontrou.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Encontrar com Sabine outra vez tinha trazido memórias e emoções, mas faziam meses que Mirai tinha passado a se considerar membro do Protocolo Valorant, e agora ela tinha deixado seu nome para trás e usava o nome de Sage. A explosão, a traição de Sabine e tudo o mais eram passado, e Sage estava embarcando em outra missão. Fazia uma semana que ela tinha encontrado com Sabine em Haven, e eles tinham ouvido rumores de que Kingdom estava tentando reconstruir sua base em Ascent. 

A missão deles era de reconhecimento, com o objetivo de descobrir se Kingdom estava se movimentando por ali. Eles não esperavam por um confronto, então eles estavam se movendo separadamente. Sage estava traçando o caminho a partir do setor A, checando os cantos com cuidado enquanto se dirigia ao meio pelo caminho principal. 

Ela fez a curva com cautela, e entre as mesas e cadeiras espalhadas pelos destroços de uma sorveteria, estava uma sombra. Era a única forma de descrever a figura encapuzada que se virou quando Sage se aproximou. Ele não tinha rosto -- somente três linhas de luz azul brilhando na direção dela. 

Ela tinha ouvido histórias, lendas urbanas entre os radiantes e operativos Valorant, sobre uma sombra que eles chamavam Omen -- um ser que tinha surgido de um experimento sombrio da Kingdom, que matava sem piedade. O nome significava augúrio, presságio, e tinha sido dado porque quando você o via, você já estava morto -- ou, se fosse um radiante, capturado. 

Sage nunca tinha acreditado nas histórias, tinha imaginado que algum soldado entediado tinha começado uma história de fantasma para assustar os companheiros, mas Sage não tinha como negar que aquela sombra na sua frente era verdadeira. 

A esfera de sombras escuras que ele segurava se dissipou, inutilizada, quando ele viu Sage.

“Mirai?” ele perguntou, como se não conseguisse acreditar. 

Por um momento, nada fazia sentido. E então, ela entendeu. 

“Thomas.” O nome dele escapou dos lábios dela, mas não podia ser outra pessoa. Aquilo era impossível -- ela tinha visto aquela figura disforme no chão do laboratório, ela tinha sentido aquela presença errada, ela sabia que não tinha nada a ser feito. 

E mesmo assim, ele estava ali. Ela conseguia sentir a presença dele, e não era a mesma sensação que ela tinha tido no laboratório. Ele não estava totalmente vivo, mas era como se estivesse a um passo de estar. Ele não dava a sensação de estar errado, e sim de estar quase certo. Havia esperança. 

“Sabine disse que você não fez nada para me ajudar depois da explosão,” ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. “Eu achei difícil de acreditar. É verdade, Mirai?”

“Eu achei que não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer. A sua presença não era mais totalmente humana, e eu achei que você estava além das minhas habilidades.” Ela tinha se convencido de que tinha feito a escolha certa, mas dizer isso para o próprio Thomas era totalmente diferente, e a voz dela vacilava. E agora, ela sabia. “Eu estava errada.” 

“Eu não sei se você estava.” 

“Eu estava errada,” ela repetiu. “A sua presença é diferente agora. Ainda não está totalmente certa, mas talvez tenha algo que eu possa fazer.” 

“Sabine está tentando.” 

“Sabine está matando radiantes.” Ele endireitou os ombros, e Sage se lembrou subitamente que aquele na sua frente era Omen, assassino da Kingdom, e que ela estava cruzando uma linha perigosa. 

“Eu não queria isso,” ele disse, e Sage ficou aliviada em perceber que ele ainda era o mesmo. “Sabine -- algo aconteceu com ela quando eu mudei. Ela começou esses experimentos tentando me ajudar, mas ela faz coisas que eu não achava que ela era capaz de fazer.” 

“Eu também não sabia do que ela era capaz. Mas Thomas, se tem alguém que pode convencê-la que isso é errado, é você. Você é a única pessoa que ela ouve.”

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu sou um covarde, Mirai. Eu não consigo dizer a ela para parar. Eu odeio saber que pessoas estão morrendo em meu nome, mas eu odeio ainda mais a ideia de desaparecer, de nunca mais voltar a ser eu mesmo. Eu não sei se eu _ quero _ que ela pare.”

“Tem que existir outra maneira,” ela disse, se aproximando. “Talvez eu possa fazer alguma coisa.”

“E se não existir? E se a única forma é essa? Eu não posso arriscar, Mirai. E eu confio nela. Se Sabine diz que consegue fazer alguma coisa, com tempo e equipamento o suficiente, ela vai conseguir.”

“Mas a que custo? Quantas pessoas precisam sofrer para isso?” 

Ele desviou o olhar. “Ela está fazendo coisas horríveis, e tudo no meu nome. Nada disso teria acontecido se eu só tivesse morrido.”

“Thomas--” 

“Quando ela me salvou, ela também me deu uma maldição.” Ele voltou o rosto para ela de novo, e a luz azul pareceu brilhar mais forte. “Ela me deu força o suficiente para não desaparecer no vazio, mas não o suficiente para me manter inteiro. Nunca é o suficiente.” 

“O meu poder pode ser a solução. Foi algo baseado na minha radiância que te trouxe de volta, não é? Talvez eu consiga te trazer de volta por inteiro,” ela disse, se aproximando mais. “Venha comigo, Thomas. Você não precisa machucar mais ninguém.” Se ela esticasse o braço, ela tocaria nele. Como seria tocar uma sombra? Será que ela conseguiria sentir a alma que ansiava por paz dentro dele? 

“Sabine não desistiu de mim,” ele disse em voz baixa. “O mínimo que eu posso fazer é não desistir dela. Talvez eu ainda consiga trazê-la de volta. Ela está fazendo tudo isso por mim, afinal. Eu tenho que tentar, Mirai.”

Ela deu mais um passo hesitante e tocou o ombro dele. Era como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse atravessando os dedos dela.

“Eu acredito em você, mas eu não sei se Sabine pode ser trazida de volta.”

“Eu não vou poder me perdoar se ela não puder.” 

Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela. Um arrepio percorreu a coluna de Mirai. 

“A culpa não é sua.”

“Eu deixo que ela torture pessoas, deixo que ela se destrua, e tudo porque eu tenho medo, Mirai. O que isso faz de mim, se não um monstro egoísta?” 

Antes que Mirai pudesse responder, uma rajada de vento cortou o ar quando Jett avançou na direção deles com uma faca na mão. Mirai deu um passo para trás com o susto, e Thomas desapareceu em sombras um instante antes da faca de Jett atingi-lo. 

“Sage, o que cê tava fazendo? Aquela coisa era o Omen? Você tá bem? Como é que você tá viva?” 

Sage segurou a própria mão, dormente pelo contato com a pele dele. Ele estava vivo, afinal de contas. Entre todas as coisas sobre as quais ela podia estar errada, ela estava feliz que era aquilo. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas entrou no laboratório esperando que Sabine estivesse ali. Bom, ela sempre estava no laboratório, mas às vezes, ela estava na sala de testes ao lado. Felizmente, ele encontrou Sabine sentada na frente do computador.

“Querido,” ela sorriu, levantando os olhos do trabalho. “Como foi a sua missão? Encontrou alguma coisa?” 

Em momentos como esses, quase parecia que nada tinha acontecido. 

“Os rumores de que radiantes estavam se escondendo em Ascent não eram verdade, mas Valorant estava por lá.” Uma sombra de preocupação passou pelo rosto dela, e ele acrescentou: “Não tive nenhum problema, não se preocupe. Mas Mirai estava lá.” 

Sabine fechou a cara, como sempre acontecia quando Mirai era mencionada. “É claro que estava. Deixe-me adivinhar: ela fez um lindo discurso sobre como a Kingdom está machucando pessoas, como o que nós fazemos é errado, e como você deveria se juntar ao lado deles. Ela nunca mencionou o fato de que eles são um grupo terrorista que mata milhares de pessoas, principalmente com aquela bagunça em Veneza, e que eles não tem nenhuma chance nessa luta.” 

Bom, Thomas não podia negar que ela tinha atingido quase todos os pontos importantes da conversa. Não parecia certo mencionar que grande parte do que Mirai tinha dito era sobre Sabine. Parecia pior ainda mencionar que ele tinha falado ainda mais. 

“Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, não é?” ela perguntou. Ele sempre tinha sido quieto, e depois do acidente, Thomas não tinha mais como se apoiar em expressões faciais para demonstrar suas emoções. Ele tinha se tornado alguém muito difícil de ler, mas Sabine sempre parecia entender. Era como se ela pudesse ver através dele. 

“Ela admitiu que estava errada sobre mim. Ela disse que havia esperança,” ele confessou. 

“Ela te prometeu que conseguiria te trazer de volta, se você se juntasse a ela, não é? Depois de tudo o que ela disse, depois de se recusar a ajudar? Hipócrita de merda,” Sabine xingou. “Thomas, ela disse o que você queria ouvir. Ela não te ajudou na explosão, e agora que ela tem algo a ganhar, ela te oferece a salvação? Não deixe ela entrar na sua cabeça.” 

Colocando dessa maneira, ele parecia um idiota por ter acreditado. Mas Sabine não tinha visto como Mirai pareceu surpresa, arrependida, genuína. Sabine não tinha ouvido a forma como a voz dela tinha falhado. 

“Pessoas estão morrendo por minha causa, Sabine.” 

“Eu sei disso, Thomas, mas qual é a alternativa? Você quer voltar a ser como era antes, não é?”

“Sim, mas--”

“Não existe outra maneira. Eu tenho que achar formas de separar a radianita dos seus tecidos sem acabar te matando. A única forma de conseguir isso é testando, você sabe disso. O que você acha que Mirai pode fazer, balançar as mãos e resolver tudo em um instante? Não é assim que funciona. A radianita não é tão simples.” 

Ela falava do mesmo jeito agitado que ela sempre tinha quando eles discutiam sobre procedimentos. Se ele não prestasse atenção nas palavras, ele poderia imaginar que eles estavam discutindo algo insignificante, como o melhor solvente para observar uma reação. Ele podia olhar nos olhos dela e fingir que ela ainda via o rosto dele, olhando de volta. 

Mas ela não estava discutindo coisas simples. Ela estava falando sobre matar pessoas, sobre trazer Thomas de volta à vida banhado em sangue. 

Sabine tinha tomado o nome Viper depois de trabalhar com uma radiante que tinha sofrido um acidente perto de uma indústria química, e que por isso tinha o sangue tóxico. A garota tinha morrido em poucos dias, mas Sabine tinha se encantado com a forma como a radianita se ligava a toxinas, e aquilo tinha se tornado seu projeto pessoal. Thomas tinha visto, aos poucos, como Sabine pegou gosto por ir em missões de campo e voltar com relatórios detalhados sobre sufocamentos, mortes lentas e dolorosas. 

Thomas tinha assistido sua esposa se acostumar aos poucos a matar e trazer sofrimento, tinha ficado quieto quando ela entrava na “sala de testes” ao lado do laboratório e tudo que ele ouvia eram gritos. Ele tinha ficado parado e assistido enquanto ela destruía as partes dela que ainda se importavam. 

Ela tinha destruído a si mesma tão completamente que ela não conseguia perceber que a Sabine que ele conhecia estava morta. O que restava eram os mesmos olhos verdes que ele conhecia há anos, agora frios e inclementes como a morte. Só restava uma sombra de quem ela era. 

“Sabine, você tem que encontrar outra forma,” ele disse. Uma última tentativa. “Nós não podemos continuar fazendo isso. Eu não posso continuar fingindo que não me importo.” 

“Mirai chegou mais fundo do que eu imaginava,” ela disse. Ela não entendia que ele pensava assim há meses, que Mirai não tinha feito mais que dar a ele a coragem de dizer alguma coisa, a coragem de colocar o sofrimento dos outros acima do seu próprio medo. 

“Thomas, olhe para mim. Eu jurei que eu ia fazer o que eu pudesse para te trazer de volta, e é isso o que eu pretendo fazer. Não existe outra maneira. Essa é a única forma de te trazer de volta por inteiro.” O tom de voz que ela usava era direto, cortante como uma faca afiada. “Mirai prometeu mentiras. Ela não se importa, e ela quer que você se questione. Se ela se importasse, nada disso estaria acontecendo.” 

Sabine colocou uma mão no rosto dele, suavemente mas com firmeza. “Você confia em mim?” ela perguntou. 

O que ele podia dizer? Eles tinham passado anos juntos, ele sabia quando precisava puxá-la para fora do laboratório para descansar e quando era bom não entrar no caminho dela, ele conhecia cada parte dela como a palma da mão. Mas tudo tinha mudado, e a mulher parada na frente dele não era a mesma com quem ele tinha se casado. Ele não confiava em Viper como ele tinha confiado em Sabine. 

Mas como ele podia olhar nos olhos dela e dizer tudo isso? 

Ele assentiu, como se não dizer em voz alta fizesse daquilo uma mentira menor. 

“Então confie que eu vou resolver isso, Thomas. Você vai ficar bem.” 

“Eu sei,” ele disse, tentando não deixar transparecer o que estava sentindo. 

Ele não soube interpretar o olhar dela. Ela sempre tinha conseguido ler as emoções dele tão facilmente -- talvez ela tivesse visto a mentira. 

“Eu preciso terminar as coisas por aqui. Me dê uma hora -- bom, talvez uma hora e meia, e então nós vamos para casa. Pode ser?” 

Ele assentiu, e ela deu um leve sorriso. Talvez ela não o conhecesse mais tão bem assim, ele pensou. Ele não sabia se aquilo era um alívio, ou se quebrava ainda mais o coração dele.

Ele saiu do laboratório tentando não ver que ela estava pegando o estojo de instrumentos cirúrgicos. Ele se afastou, indo longe o suficiente para ter certeza que não ia ouvir os gritos. 


	13. Chapter 13

Não foi difícil encontrar Mirai novamente. Thomas tinha algum tipo de conexão com o universo, com a radianita, e de alguma forma, ele conseguia sentir quando alguém brincava com o equilíbrio das forças. O universo tinha uma conexão com cada ser vivo, e a radianita era uma parte intrínseca dessa conexão, de uma maneira que ele não entendia totalmente -- mas às vezes, ele sentia um puxão na energia, como se alguém tomasse de volta um pouco da essência da vida.

Agora que ele tinha visto Mirai de novo, ele tinha entendido -- aquela força era ela, e o seu dom. 

Viajar pelo vazio era mais prático, mas definitivamente mais doloroso que viajar por meios normais. Ele se recompôs com um grunhido de dor, e se viu em uma enfermaria quase vazia, a não ser por Mirai e uma garota que ele reconhecia dos arquivos da Kingdom. Jett, a radiante do vento, a mesma que tinha tentado esfaqueá-lo há algumas horas. Talvez aquilo fosse ser mais difícil do que ele imaginava. 

Como era de se esperar, Jett se levantou da cama de enfermaria onde ela estava sentada e disparou para cima dele, ou tentou. Mirai colocou uma mão no ombro dela com firmeza, mas com cuidado.

“Jett, espere. Ele não está aqui para machucar ninguém,” ela disse, com um olhar cauteloso, como se perguntasse se ela podia confiar nele. 

Jett continuou olhando para ele com desconfiança e uma faca na mão. Ele tinha lido arquivos de missão o suficiente para saber que aquelas facas voavam e acertavam inimigos com bastante precisão, então ele tomou o cuidado de manter as mãos à vista. 

“Vamos conversar lá fora?” Mirai perguntou. 

Jett lançou um olhar para Mirai como se não acreditasse que ela tinha acabado de dizer isso, e elas pareceram discutir com olhares silenciosos por um momento. Finalmente, Jett disse:

“Você sabe que esse cara matou vários dos nossos, né? Tipo, eu sei que vocês têm uma história e tal, mas toma cuidado.”

“Eu sei, Jett. Está tudo bem,” ela disse.

Jett lançou um último olhar de desconfiança para Thomas enquanto Mirai se dirigia até a porta, e Thomas a seguiu. 

“Ela está certa, você sabe. Você não tem razão nenhuma para confiar em mim,” ele disse, enquanto seguia ela em uma caminhada pela base.

“Eu sei o que eu vi em Ascent, e eu te conheço,” ela disse, como se ela acreditasse nisso completamente. “O que você está fazendo aqui, Thomas?” 

“Você estava certa sobre Sabine. Ela está além do que eu posso fazer.” 

“Eu sinto muito. Eu queria estar errada,” ela suspirou. “Mas eu sabia que você era melhor que isso.” 

“Eu não fiz nada enquanto ela matava tantas pessoas. Como você ainda acredita nisso, se eu demorei tanto tempo para perceber o que estava acontecendo e fazer alguma coisa?” 

“Você pode não ter tido a coragem de fazer alguma coisa antes, mas você nunca aceitou o que ela fazia. Eu gosto de pensar que isso significa alguma coisa,” ela disse, com um sorriso. 

Ele tinha sentido falta da presença reconfortante de Mirai. 

“Isso não vai acabar tão facilmente. Eu não tive a coragem para dizer a Sabine que eu estava indo embora. Ela não vai levar isso bem, e eu me preocupo com o que ela pode fazer.” 

“Isso significa que você deixou a Kingdom de uma vez por todas?” 

Ele assentiu. “Se Valorant me aceitar, eu gostaria de lutar contra o que a Kingdom está fazendo. Eu não estava muito alto na hierarquia, mas eu sei de algumas informações que podem ser úteis.” 

Ela sorriu. “Talvez seja um pouco difícil, mas eu vou conversar com os outros agentes. Eu tenho certeza que eles vão perceber que você é uma ótima adição à equipe.” 

“Eu gostaria de compartilhar do seu otimismo.” 

Eles andaram em silêncio por um momento. O vento da noite fazia o capuz dele esvoaçar, e ele se perguntou se Mirai talvez estivesse sentindo frio. O corpo de Thomas -- se é que ele podia chamar sua forma de um corpo -- tinha uma temperatura muito mais baixa que um corpo humano, agora. 

“Você não deveria se preocupar com o que Sabine pode fazer ou não,” Mirai disse, quebrando o silêncio. “A reação dela agora é responsabilidade dela, não sua. O que quer que ela fizer, não vai ser culpa sua.” 

Thomas suspirou. “Mirai, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, esse capítulo é pequeno mas não se preocupem que o próximo é grande e um dos meus favoritos <3

Recentemente, resultados andavam difíceis de conseguir. Valorant estava tendo muita vantagem em antecipar os próximos passos de Kingdom, e Sabine estava tendo poucas cobaias de teste. Então, ela estava tomando um bom tempo com o último radiante que eles tinham conseguido capturar. 

Ela saiu do laboratório antes de se passar o tempo que ela tinha combinado com Thomas, mas quando ela foi encontrar com ele no lugar de sempre, ele não estava lá. Ela perguntou se alguém o tinha visto, e ninguém tinha desde que ele tinha voltado da missão. Não que isso significasse muita coisa, já que ele podia ir a qualquer lugar sem ser visto, mas ainda assim, era estranho. Ele preferia não usar suas habilidades a menos que fosse estritamente necessário. 

Ela ligou para ele algumas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Ela voltou ao laboratório, voltou ao ponto de encontro e não o encontrou. A cada ligação perdida, a cada vez que alguém dizia que não tinha visto Thomas, uma semente de dúvida em Sabine ficava um pouco mais forte. Depois da quarta chamada perdida, ela tinha certeza. 

Thomas não estava mais do lado dela. Talvez fosse precipitado assumir isso, mas aquela conversa de antes tinha deixado bem claro. 

Ela voltou ao laboratório e se sentou, pensando no que ela podia fazer agora. Qual era o propósito de continuar seus experimentos, se não por ele? Talvez agora ela conseguisse admitir que estava fazendo tudo aquilo não só por ele. Talvez agora ela pudesse admitir que ela estava  _ tão _ curiosa para entender como funcionava a radiância, como ela poderia criar e destruir aquele poder. 

Se ele não estava mais do lado dela, ele estava com Valorant. Com Mirai, para ser mais precisa. E Valorant estava atrapalhando cada vez mais os planos de Sabine, a cada novo agente que eles conseguiam e a cada nova informação que eles captavam. Se Thomas tinha mudado de lado, eles teriam muito mais informação. 

Ela podia usar isso a seu favor. E se Thomas conseguia mudar de lado tão facilmente, sem culpa, bom, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Se ele estivesse do lado errado quando Valorant caísse por terra, então que assim fosse. 

Ela pegou o celular e digitou um número. 

“Sabine. Já encerramos o expediente, você sabe.” 

“Eu tenho um plano para resolver nossos problemas com Valorant. Matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, poderia-se dizer.” Bom, três coelhos, mas o alto comando não se importava com as questões pessoais de Sabine. 

Houve uma pausa. “Sou todo ouvidos.” 

Sabine sorriu consigo mesma. Thomas e Mirai tinham feito a sua escolha, e eles estavam prestes a perceber o que aquilo significava. 


	15. Chapter 15

Conseguir que os outros agentes confiassem em Thomas foi um trabalho complicado, mas Sage conseguiu persuadi-los a dar uma chance a ele. Confiar ainda estava há um longo caminho, mas ela estava certa de que eles tinham dado o primeiro passo nessa direção. 

Ele tinha escolhido manter o nome Omen, por mais que Sage tenha dito que ele podia escolher algo menos mórbido. Ele disse que as pessoas iriam continuar chamando-o assim, e não fazia sentido ir contra as expectativas. Aquilo não ajudava o resto da equipe a confiar nele, mas ele era insistente em relação a isso. 

Recentemente, no entanto, Cypher tinha conseguido algumas informações muito interessantes. Com rastreadores, microfones cuidadosamente colocados em bases invadidas e outros meios mais questionáveis, ele tinha localizado uma das maiores bases de Kingdom -- a chamada Icebox, no Ártico. Uma base que supostamente era onde a Kingdom mantinha dezenas de radiantes, e cuja localização Omen podia confirmar. Ele disse que localizações exatas eram dadas somente aos oficiais de maior patente, mas que ele conhecia a base. 

A partir das informações de Omen -- sempre checadas por Cypher -- eles planejaram uma operação para destruir o laboratório e libertar os radiantes. Eles não conheciam a base e não tinham tempo para reconhecimentos, já que era difícil chegar ao Ártico sem serem percebidos, mas Omen tinha fornecido um mapa que teria que servir. 

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde a missão a Ascent. Com uma habilidade tão única e valiosa, Mirai sempre acabava sendo mandada para as missões mais importantes, o que estava começando a ser cansativo. Ela olhou para a equipe reunida no avião que levava eles a Icebox: Skye, Sova, Phoenix, Breach, e Raze. 

Pelo menos o plano não era muito complicado, o que sempre era bom lidando com agentes mais agressivos como Phoenix, Raze e Breach. E pelo menos ela podia confiar que Sova e Skye iriam manter a ordem. 

Ela repassou o plano mentalmente mais uma vez. A base tinha dois prédios principais e uma área de armazenamento de radianita, mas o foco deles era no prédio A, o laboratório. Sova lançaria suas flechas e usaria seu drone coruja para dar informações enquanto Sage e Skye entravam no laboratório -- Skye procurando inimigos com seus rastreadores e Sage procurando os radiantes. Breach daria cobertura a Sova, Phoenix e Raze ficariam na retaguarda e destruiriam a base quando eles tivessem terminado. 

Eles pousaram com o avião em meio à neve, e assim que a porta se abriu, Sage sentiu o vento gelado na pele. 

“Ah, eu senti falta desse clima,” disse Sova.

“Alguém vive num frio desse? Sem chance,” disse Raze, apertando o casaco ao redor do corpo. “Isso não podia ser em Bind não, né? Tinha que ser no meio do gelo.”

“Isso é muito melhor que aquele sol dos demônios de Bind,” disse Breach. “Quando você tiver pulando e jogando bombas, nem vai perceber que tá frio. Agora tenta sair correndo em Bind pra ver se você não vira uma poça de suor.”

“Eu prefiro suar um pouquinho que virar picolé,” ela respondeu. 

“Eu não tô sentindo nada demais,” disse Phoenix.

“Você pega fogo, tava esperando o quê?” disse Skye. 

“Não posso fazer nada se eu queimo forte,” ele disse com um sorriso convencido. 

“Vamos terminar nossa missão logo e voltar para o calor,” disse Sage, tomando a dianteira. 

“Falou e disse,” Raze concordou. 

“Lembrem-se do plano. Raze e Phoenix, vocês só avançam se nós precisarmos de reforços. Fiquem no avião por enquanto.” 

Os dois concordaram e ficaram na retaguarda enquanto Sage e o resto da equipe avançavam na direção da base. Sage estava tentando manter o foco nos seus arredores e não pensar no frio, mas o desconforto era grande e ela estava quase tremendo, mesmo com as roupas mais grossas que ela tinha trazido. 

Skye passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Sage olhou para a mulher mais alta, e Skye sorriu. 

“Eu não podia deixar nossa curandeira passar frio, não é?”

Sage sorriu de volta, grata pelo calor extra e pela presença de Skye. 

Logo eles se aproximaram do prédio que Thomas tinha marcado em seus mapas. Sova preparou uma flecha no arco, e Skye se separou de Sage para preparar seu tigre da Tasmânia. 

Sova lançou sua flecha localizadora em um ângulo bem calculado, enquanto Skye subia uma rampa em silêncio e Sage entrava por um corredor. Ela manteve a atenção no comunicador, esperando qualquer aviso de Sova ou Skye, e tentou sentir sua conexão com a radianita, sem sucesso. Talvez ela precisasse chegar mais perto. 

Ela entrou no laboratório com cuidado, esperando encontrar pelo menos alguns cientistas, mas encontrou o lugar vazio. Ela olhou para Skye, que estava mais no alto, e ela também sinalizou que não tinha visto ninguém. Os equipamentos estavam ligados, mas não havia uma alma viva naquele prédio. 

“Galera, não tem ninguém aqui,” Skye avisou pelo comunicador. 

“Tipo, os radiantes não tão no laboratório?” perguntou Phoenix.

“Não, tipo, não tem ninguém. Nem cientistas, nem seguranças, radiantes, nada. Os equipamentos tão ligados, mas não tem ninguém.”

“Isso tá muito estranho,” disse Breach. 

“Cês têm certeza que não tem ninguém?” perguntou Raze. 

“Sim, nós temos certeza,” respondeu Sage. 

“Só tem umas salas menores que falta olhar, mas se tivesse alguém, já teria vindo ver o que tá acontecendo a esse ponto,” disse Skye. 

“Nós temos que ter certeza,” disse Sage. “Vamos terminar de investigar o laboratório e sair assim que possível. Eu estou com um mau pressentimento.”

“Pode deixar,” disse Skye. Ela mandou seus cães rastreadores, que começaram a vasculhar as salas ao fundo. 

O barulho inconfundível de tiros soou pelo comunicador.

“O que está acontecendo?” Sage perguntou.

“Aê gente, tem um pessoal que encontrou a gente aqui no avião, e tem um montão deles, viu?” Raze disse, e ao fundo Sage conseguia ouvir uma explosão. 

“É, tamo precisando de uma ajuda aqui, galera,” Phoenix disse.

“Só me falar onde tá a briga,” Breach disse com entusiasmo. 

“Temos que voltar até o avião. Tinha algo de errado com a nossa informação, isso é uma emboscada,” Sage disse. 

“Entendido,” disse Sova. 

“Skye? Você encontrou alguma coisa naquelas salas?” 

Não houve nenhuma resposta além do som de tiros ao fundo. 

“Skye?” Sage tinha visto os cães entrando em uma das salas, mas era estranho que Skye não estivesse respondendo.

“Sova, Breach, voltem para o avião e ajudem Phoenix e Raze. Eu vou ver se está tudo bem com a Skye, e nos encontraremos com vocês.”

“Entendido,” disse Sova. 

“Não precisa falar duas vezes,” disse Breach. 

Sage se dirigiu até a sala onde Skye tinha entrado. O laboratório tinha um chão de metal que fazia muito barulho se você não tomasse cuidado, e o som ecoava nas paredes amplas e teto alto. A falta de qualquer som além dos passos de Sage, além do frio intenso que ainda entrava pela porta aberta mesmo com aquecimento, deixava Sage com os nervos à flor da pele. 

Ela encontrou a sala e abriu a porta com cuidado, com a arma preparada. Skye estava de pé no meio da sala, desarmada -- e parada atrás dela, com uma faca no pescoço da agente, estava Sabine. 

“Exatamente a pessoa que eu estava procurando. Abaixe a arma, Mirai.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Sabine. Eu deveria ter imaginado,” Sage disse, abaixando a arma. 

“Sage, não! Sai daqui!” disse Skye. Sabine pressionou a faca contra a garganta dela, e uma gota de sangue escorreu. 

“Calada. Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum.” 

“O que você quer, Sabine?” 

“Eu quero que todos vocês de Valorant morram desesperados, implorando por piedade,” ela disse, com a voz carregada de veneno. “Mas isso é questão de tempo. Nesse momento, eu quero mais um radiante para estudar. E seria um desperdício ter que matar uma de vocês, não acha?” 

Sage fez contato visual com Skye. Ela estava tentando comunicar com os olhos para que Sage saísse de lá, mas ela fingiu não perceber. Tinha que haver algum jeito de tirar a vantagem de Sabine e tirar Skye de lá. 

“O que eu quero, Mirai, é você. Você foi a primeira radiante que eu estudei, e eu conheço a sua radiância melhor que qualquer um. Talvez você seja a resposta,” Sabine disse. “E é claro que vai ser muito gratificante para mim ter você sob o meu controle, mas isso não vem ao caso.”

“E o que faz você pensar que eu vou fazer o que você quer?”

“Ainda bem que você perguntou.” Sabine tirou do bolso uma seringa cheia de um líquido verde brilhante. “Essa é uma das minhas melhores criações. Mata em cinco minutos, mas os danos começam a se tornar permanentes depois de três. Causa muita dor, isso eu te garanto.” 

Antes que Sage conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa, ela enfiou a agulha no braço de Skye, que deu um gemido de dor. 

“Não!” O grito de Sage deixou seus lábios sem pensar, e Sabine sorriu sombriamente. 

"Eu tenho o antídoto comigo. Mas se você não vier comigo, sua amiga vai ter uma morte bem dolorosa. E nenhuma de nós quer isso, não é?”

“Sage, não faça nada do que ela disser. Você tem que--” Skye começou, mas foi interrompida por um acesso de tosse. Um pouco de sangue caiu no chão, mas Sabine continuou segurando Skye com força. Sage não suportava ver Skye sofrendo daquele jeito. 

Ela não tinha nenhuma garantia de que Sabine iria cumprir sua parte do acordo, mas ela não tinha opção. 

“Tudo bem, Sabine. Você venceu.”

Skye tentou protestar, mas o veneno claramente estava fazendo efeito rapidamente. Sabine não estava tentando esconder sua satisfação. 

“Coloque a arma no chão, chegue mais perto e não resista.” 

Ela obedeceu. Se deixar capturar por Sabine não poderia acabar bem para nenhum radiante, e tudo prometia ser pior para Sage. Mas ela nunca poderia se perdoar se Skye morresse por sua culpa, e ela confiava que os outros agentes faziam o possível para resgatá-la. 

Sabine largou Skye, que caiu no chão, e deu sua atenção a Sage. A cientista agarrou os braços dela, sem encontrar resistência, e fechou algemas supressoras de radianita ao redor dos pulsos de Sage. Em um instante, toda a conexão de Sage com o mundo, toda a sua percepção da vida ao seu redor, desapareceu. Era como se ela estivesse sozinha no mundo. 

Era assim que um dia ela tinha sido? Uma pessoa sozinha, sem perceber que cada pessoa ao seu lado estava conectada, como ela, a todo o universo? Sem perceber que cada um fazia parte de um todo, maior que a soma de suas partes -- e que cada um ao seu redor era, em sua essência, igual a ela? 

Aquele não era o momento para questionamentos filosóficos. 

“Você tem o que queria. Agora, por favor, dê o antídoto a ela,” Sage pediu. 

“Eu sou uma mulher da minha palavra, Mirai,” ela disse, tirando outra seringa do bolso e aplicando o antídoto em Skye. A cientista então virou as costas para Skye e começou a puxar Sage, levando-a em direção a uma porta no fundo da sala. Sage teve uma forte sensação de que, se ela entrasse naquela sala, ela não sairia viva. 

Se aquilo era o preço a se pagar, que assim fosse. 

O som de um tiro ecoou pela sala, e Sabine deu um grito de dor quando o tiro atingiu seu abdômen. Mais dois tiros foram disparados, atingindo o ombro de Sage e a perna de Sabine. Sage ignorou a dor e usou a distração de Sabine para se desvencilhar da sua pegada, correndo para o lado de Skye, que mal conseguia segurar a arma com as duas mãos. 

Sage não tinha suas habilidades, mas ela conseguia levantar Skye e tirá-la dali. Ela apoiou Skye no ombro que não estava ferido e saiu o mais rápido possível da sala, sem olhar para trás. 

“Foi mal pelo tiro, minha mira não tá das melhores,” Skye disse. 

Sage deixou escapar uma risada. Skye tinha sido usada como refém, envenenada, e agora as duas estavam correndo aos tropeços pela base, e Skye ainda tinha senso de humor. Sage tinha ficado com  _ tanto _ medo de perdê-la. 


	17. Chapter 17

Desde que ele tinha saído do laboratório de Sabine, Thomas estava esperando que as consequências caíssem sobre ele com todo o seu peso. Agora, ele estava percebendo que era óbvio que Sabine nunca tinha planejado ir atrás dele. Não, a reação de Sabine quase tinha matado Mirai. 

Mirai -- ou Sage, como ele ainda estava se acostumando a chamá-la -- tinha tentado diminuir a gravidade da situação quando ela contou a Thomas o que havia acontecido em Icebox, mas não havia como negar que ela quase tinha sido capturada por Sabine. Ela só estava sã e salva porque Skye tinha se recuperado mais rápido que o esperado. Ele conhecia aquele veneno, pela descrição das agentes, e ele nunca tinha visto alguém conseguir segurar uma arma menos de um minuto após a aplicação do antídoto. 

Sabine sempre queria radiantes para estudar, mas aquilo tinha sido deliberado e premeditado. O alvo dela tinha sido Mirai, e aquilo era algo que nunca teria acontecido se Thomas tivesse ficado com Kingdom. De uma maneira ou outra, ele tinha colocado Mirai em risco. Ele não conseguiria se perdoar por isso tão cedo. 

A verdade era que ele tinha sido um covarde. Ele tinha fugido sem nem mesmo dizer a Sabine que ele estava indo embora, e tinha deixado as consequências dos seus atos para outra pessoa lidar. E ele não conseguia parar de pensar que, não fosse o acaso, os gritos que estariam saindo daquela sala seriam os de Mirai. 

Pensar em Mirai, deixando-se capturar para salvar outra pessoa, totalmente à mercê de Sabine, poderia fazê-lo perder a razão se ele não fizesse alguma coisa a respeito. 

Era uma noite calma, e ele não ouvia nem uma alma viva acordada pela base. Thomas não precisava dormir, não desde o acidente, e as noites eram sempre complicadas. Ele estava sempre sozinho, e os seus pensamentos iam para lugares sombrios quando ele não tinha distrações. Às vezes, isso significava uma má decisão. 

Ele se recompôs no território familiar do quarto que um dia ele compartilhou com Sabine. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse somente olhar nos olhos dela buscando algum tipo de resposta que ele nunca iria encontrar. Ele sabia que após levar dois tiros, ela não estaria no laboratório, e ela nunca ouvia os médicos. 

Sabine estava lá, como ele tinha previsto, sentada na cama que um dia tinha sido deles. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, exausta. 

“O que você está fazendo aqui, Thomas?”

“Você fez uma armadilha para Mirai.”

“Eu tenho algumas questões a resolver com ela. Uma pena que aquela outra tinha uma boa resistência ao meu veneno. Não achei que ela ia se recuperar tão rápido.” 

“O que aconteceu com você? Você queria ajudar as pessoas, Sabine. Era o que nós queríamos. Como você se tornou… isso?” 

Ela riu, e o som não era nada parecido com a risada que ela tinha antes. Aquela risada não tinha humor, não tinha nada mais que sarcasmo e veneno. 

“Como se você não soubesse o que aconteceu.”

“Eu nunca vou entender como você consegue viver consigo mesma, causando tanto sofrimento.” 

“Você está falando igual a Mirai. Você acha que não doía em mim no início, causar tanta dor? Você acha que eu não tive medo, quando eu percebi que aquilo não me afetava mais tanto assim? Eu morria de medo, Thomas. Medo do que eu era capaz de fazer. 

“Eu passava dias, semanas, sozinha. Lembra, quando você não conseguia controlar suas habilidades tão bem, e você sumia por tempos? Eu cheguei a pensar que Mirai estava certa, por um tempo. Ela achava que eu estava alucinando quando eu te vi,” ela disse. “Eu fiz tudo isso por você, e você é um filho da puta ingrato.”

“Eu nunca quis nada disso.” 

“Você acha que  _ eu _ queria isso?” Ela se levantou, apoiando o peso na perna que não estava ferida. “Eu fiz tantos sacrifícios tentando te trazer de volta, e você jogou tudo isso fora por palavras bonitas, promessas vazias e uma curandeira chinesa bonitinha.”

“Eu fui embora porque eu não consigo mais fingir que não me importo que pessoas estão morrendo por minha causa,” ele disse. "Eu não quero mais sangue nas minhas mãos.”

“Onde estavam esses princípios quando você me implorou por ajuda?”

“Eu não sabia que era esse o preço a pagar.”

“E assim que descobriu, você fugiu. Nem teve a coragem de me dizer que estava indo embora,” ela disse. “Sabe, tem uma coisa da qual você não vai conseguir fugir. Cada gota de sangue nas minhas mãos, cada radiante que gritou por piedade, cada parte de mim que se perdeu, foi por você. A minha lista de atrocidades é uma carta de amor a você, Thomas. Nada pode mudar o fato de que cada um deles morreu por você.” 

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Thomas. Era verdade. Ele sabia que, de uma maneira ou outra, ele tinha culpa por cada morte naquele laboratório. Ele mesmo tinha levado tantos radiantes até aquela sala de testes. 

“Mas não mais.” Sabine abriu uma gaveta e puxou uma pistola silenciada, uma Ghost. Que apropriado. 

“Você não faria isso,” ele disse. “Você acabou de dizer que fez tudo isso por mim. Abaixe essa arma, Sabine.”

“Eu me quebrei em mil pedacinhos até não me reconhecer mais, e você foi embora mesmo assim. Eu sou um monstro, mas você me fez assim. Você não gosta do que eu me tornei, mas é isso que eu sou agora,” ela disse, tirando a trava de segurança com um clique. “Você tomou a sua decisão, e agora, eu estou tomando a minha. Você é meu inimigo, Thomas. E os meus inimigos não têm a tendência de viver muito tempo.” 

Ele olhou nos olhos dela, procurando algum traço da Sabine que ele conheceu. Aqueles olhos verdes pelos quais ele tinha se apaixonado, que um dia tinham olhado para ele cheios de carinho, não tinham mais que uma raiva gélida. 

Ele tinha dito tantas vezes que ela era capaz de qualquer coisa. Ele nunca tinha acreditado que em algum momento ela seria capaz de matá-lo. 

“Sabine--”

“Adeus, Thomas.” 

Ela puxou o gatilho. 


	18. Chapter 18

O vazio tinha se tornado quase reconfortante para Thomas. Não porque doía menos -- ele só tinha se acostumado. Era quase reconfortante saber que, qualquer coisa que acontecesse, ele saberia onde ele iria parar. 

Não mais. 

A primeira vez que ele tinha se visto no vazio, era como se ele estivesse em infinitos lugares ao mesmo tempo, sem conseguir parar. Ele tinha demorado semanas para controlar. E agora, ele estava rodando por infinitos pontos, impossivelmente rápido, totalmente fora de controle. Como se ele estivesse se despedaçando de vez, e cada pedaço fosse parar em um canto do universo. 

Era diferente dessa vez. Lembrava aquela primeira vez, em que ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e não sabia como voltar ao normal. Mas aquela vez, ele tinha Sabine para guiá-lo de volta, para lhe dar força. 

Sabine, que tinha atirado nele. Sabine, que ele não reconhecia mais. 

Era demais, ver vislumbres de tudo sem poder parar um segundo. Ele sentia o vazio puxando, mais forte que nunca, e sabia que não tinha volta dessa vez. 

Talvez fosse o melhor.

Mas o universo devia a ele pelo menos um último vislumbres do que ele estava deixando para trás. Ele não tentou resistir, somente negociar, implorar por um último olhar. 

A velocidade diminuiu, e ele viu seu próprio corpo no chão. Na morte, ele era corpóreo, sólido, frio. E Sabine tinha caído de joelhos ao lado do corpo, a arma caída no chão ao seu lado. 

Ela estava chorando. Desabando, como se não tivesse sido a mão dela que puxou o gatilho. Talvez exatamente por isso. 

Tudo deveria ter sido diferente. Mas ela tinha feito suas escolhas, e ele não estava mais lá para sentir culpa por isso. Morrer era uma forma muito eficaz de desapegar. 

Ele sentiu mais um puxão do vazio. O tempo dele estava se esgotando, e tinha outra pessoa que ele queria ver antes de se dissipar pela última vez. 

Ele viu Mirai no seu quarto, acordando assustada. Sua mão instintivamente procurou o outro lado da cama, vazio, e ela olhou ao redor. O olhar dela parou diretamente em Thomas. 

Ele não se surpreendeu. Ela tinha uma conexão com a vida e a morte, com a radianita em si -- e parte da radiância de Thomas tinha vindo de Mirai, originalmente. Eles tinham uma conexão que ele nunca tinha entendido totalmente. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Mirai. 

"Eu espero que você possa ficar em paz, Thomas." 

_ Eu também. _

O tempo estava acabando. Thomas se deixou levar, sentindo cada parte dele se separando do todo e se dissipando no espaço aberto. Quando ele não resistia, não doía tanto. 

Ele deu um último suspiro enquanto ele sumia entre sombras escuras. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada por ler até aqui, essa foi a coisa mais dramática que eu já escrevi e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever essa história!  
> Isso começou como alguma coisa que podia ter acontecido antes do canon mas evoluiu pra uma coisa completamente diferente -- acho que o bom e o ruim de Valorant é que tem tão pouco lore que tudo pode ser canon até que não é. Mas eu realmente gostei de como ficou :)  
> Eu adoro a Viper como personagem (e tenho um mega crush nela mas isso é outra questão hahaha) e eu já tinha escrito uma história onde eu tentava redimir ela, mas as falas dela no jogo sempre me fazem pensar que ela é uma vilã boa demais pra trazer ela de volta à luz. Foi muito interessante quebrar ela -- mesmo que eu tenha criado toda a briga entre ela e a Sage a partir de uma fala, eu acho que faz sentido que as duas estejam em lados diferentes de uma decisão que o Omen teve que tomar.   
> De qualquer jeito, muito obrigada por ler! Estou sempre aberta a comentários e feedback :)


End file.
